


Thomas loses a bet.

by kopfkino



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Everyone Is Gay, Football, German National Team, Implied Sexual Content, Love, M/M, a bit of Schweinski, and a bit of mario marco, football training, i was bored and this came up, love bets, mesut is so cute, poor thomas can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopfkino/pseuds/kopfkino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bastian pushes Thomas into a bet during training. The punishment? Use the worst possible pick up line on Miroslav, who happens to be his all time crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thomas loses a bet.

 

* * *

"Come on, we have a match to win! One more time!" Joachim ordered the players on a hot sunny afternoon. They, after all, had to prepare for their next game which was rather soon. 

Thomas sighed and turned to Bastian. "Does this guy want to kill us or something?" 

"He's Jogi, he thinks we're superheroes or something," Bastian laughed before taking off. 

After the pair had done their exercise and got back in line to restart, Bastian rushed to Thomas.

"How about we make this interesting, Müller."

The younger rose an eyebrow. "I'm listening." He was always up for a challenge.

"I bet you can't finish the new circuit before I do." 

Thomas took a glance at it, didn't look to hard: running in zig-zag between cones, more obstacles, before jumping to the other side passing the ball to someone and then receiving back the pass and shooting at the goal. It was a race between two persons, the first one to get the ball in the net won. 

"What's in for me?" Thomas asked, knowing Bastian never made an offer without prize. 

"When I win..." Bastian looked around until he set his eyes on a spiky browned hair figure. "You have to go and tell him a pick up line me and my lovely boyfriend Lukas picked together."

"Not Miro! He'll be completely creeped out. Poor him!" Thomas tried hiding the real reason why he didn't want it to be Miro. 

"Well it's not like you're not crushing on him since you've met him. I mean,  you never really shut up about his 'beautiful icy blue eyes" or his "beautiful smile" or even his-"

Thomas gave Bastian a smooth punch which only made him laugh.

"Unless you're afraid, coward.."

Thomas was the kind of person who never said no to a challenge. When he was younger, he would always get grounded because his friends would dare stuff at him, and Thomas never said no. Never. He loved proving them wrong, just as much as he loved proving Basti wrong. 

"Well, when * _I*_  win you're gonna have to go and make out with Podolski in front of everyone in the locker room. Including Jogi."

Basti laughed and winked. "You're on." 

As the pair advanced to their spots, Thomas took a glance at who he had to pass the ball. Marco was there. He shrugged, he knew Marco gave good passes. 

"Go!" 

He ran to the cones and did them in a heartbeat. Easy as a cake. After getting the ball, he passed through the obstacles in a swing. He looked at Basti who was racing him to be only at the cones. Excellent. He was already smelling the sweet taste of victory as he threw Marco the ball who received it. He took another glance at Basti who was giving the ball to Lukas. He was going to win this. He just need the ball. The ball. Where's the-- Ah!

Thomas' legs found themselves tangled with what seemed to be _the ball_. He had been looking too long at Bastian he hadn't even noticed Marco had given him the pass back. He tripped and fell on his stomach, right in front of Manu, who shrugged. 

Thomas groaned as he watched Bastian score the most beautiful goal in the training yet. Shit. He looked at Jogi who rolled his eyes and screamed "Next!". After all, Thomas rolling on the ground wasn't such an uncommon sight. 

* * *

 

He avoided Bastian for the next half an hour, until Lukas caught up to him.

"Got him Basti!"

"Damn you!" He cursed at Lukas who laughed, as fast as Bastian arrived.

"I believe you owe us a bet." He started with an amused look on his eyes. 

The trio turned to find Miroslav picking up some balls from the ground.

"It's your chance, go on." Lukas started. 

Bastian stopped him. "The pick up line you're gonna say is:  _Are you an antiquer? 'Cause I have some junk that hasn't been touched in years._ "

Thomas couldn't believe his ears. " _Guys_ I can't just go and tell him that. He'll be scared for life."

Lukas defended his boyfriend. "He's not exactly a baby, you are remember? You made a bet, man up Müller!" 

Thomas sighed and turned around walking towards him. 

"Do you think he'll actually do it?!" Lukas asked his boyfriend who simply laughed. "I didn't think he'd do it but this should be gold."

 

 **Confidence**. All I need is Confidence. Thomas bent down to grab a ball to help the elder. When Miro noticed Thomas was behind him he smiled.

"Hello Thomas, I saw you tripping back there, everything okay?"

Don't make it worse. He thought. Thomas loved everything about him, Miroslav Klose. His quietness, his calm. He was the opposite of Thomas' fire. He was a legend, the one who was always looking out for him, and Thomas loved making him laugh. Not to mention he thought Miro's looks. Phew. He and Basti had agreed many times over their Pole fetish. 

"Thomas?" 

He spaced back to find the man staring at him. He seemed to have all the balls in the bag only leaving the one Thomas had in his hand and the one Miro held. He swallowed hard. 

"Are you an antiquer?" Thomas managed to show a smug smile, which surprised Miro who was expecting anything but that.

"An antiquer?" Miro laughed at bit, used to his jokes. Before continuing Thomas glanced at Bastian and Lukas who were laughing their heads off. 

Thomas leaned in a bit closer to Miro so no one else could hear. " 'Cause I have some junk that hasn't been touched in years..." 

He would have winked, if it weren't for Miro's utter confusion. His face changed drastically. Thomas felt his cheeks turn warm as his smile vanished. It sounded better in his mind for some reason. 

"Thom- Thomas I-" He could tell Miro's cheeks were also turning pink. "The ball." He managed to say as he took Thomas' ball from his hands with a awkward smile. 

"Hit the showers lads!" Joachim yelled as everyone walked back to the lockers. 

Miro nodded as he turned around leaving Thomas alone. What had he done? He had ruined any possibility of  _ever_   dating Mirosav. Not even dating, more like being noticed. Stupid Bastian. He cursed his way back to the showers.

* * *

 

He got out of the shower with a towel around his waist, thinking back of what had happened earlier. He liked long showers after good training, especially now. The longer he'd take, everyone would get out and he wouldn't have to face Miro. He walked to his locker and undid the combination to open the door. He swore he'd have this revenge on Basti and Lukas. Those two little--

"Thomas?" He jumped looking at his side to find a well dressed Miro. How he always  managed to look so good all the time was beyond Thomas. He turned around to find the rest of the dressing room empty. He realised Miro must have been waiting for him. He took a step back to find a water puddle. He slipped and fell on his back. He opened his eyes to find the towel on his head. Oh lord. He hurried to move it down where it belonged again and looked up to find a blushing Miroslav looking to the wall. 

"I- I didn't mean to startle you." He managed to say. 

Thomas wanted the world to swallow him alive. There was no way this was happening. What would Miro think now? 

"I'll see you later" Miro managed to smile before turning around and almost running his way out of the room. 

Thomas rested his head on the floor in despair and with his cheeks blushed. 

"This is not happening" He mumbled. 

* * *

 

"And he just left?" Bastian couldn't stop laughing at dinner. He had tears in his eyes as Thomas told him what had happened. 

Thomas ate his Leberkäse sandwich (his favorite) ignoring him. Even if he wasn't really pleased at Bastian, he was his best friend and told him everything that happened. It was hard for Thomas not to talk to him what happened in his life. 

"So what now?" His friend asked before Manuel sat down with them.

"What about what?" He asked opening his new box of nutella.

Thomas pouted on the table as Bastian opened his mouth.

"Thomas got naked in front of Miroslav." 

Manuel's eyes widened. "You finally told him how you feel? How did he take it?!"

Thomas shook his head "No-" only to be interrupted by Bastian who winked.

"And he flirted with him, he told him if he wanted to check out his-"

"Oh my  _god_ he didn't!" Manu replied in shock, with a smile on his face.

"Stop!" Thomas stood up from the table looking at the pair. "I did not ask him anything of the sort nor did I _want_ to show him my... _private things_ , it just happened and now I'm screwed because he'll take me as the hormonal teenager who can't even put a towel right on! It's all your fault!"

Thomas realised he shouted loud enough to make everyone look at him. The room was quiet. On the next table, Benni, Mats and André were looking at him with a unimpressed look on their faces. He turned to the other side to find Marco and Mario too busy making out to even notice. Not a surprise there.

He grabbed his plates, turned around and froze. The last man he wanted to see was standing right there with food in his hands, speechless. He could feel Bastian and Manu being impressed as he was as Miro blinked and continued his path to sit with Fips and Per. 

_Why._

* * *

 

Could this day get any worse? Thomas crawled into his bed and buried his head on his pillow. He wanted to forget this day ever existed. Rewind to the moment Bastian started that stupid useless bet. He could slap his past self for being itself.

A knock on the door. It was probably Mesut, his roomate. He didn't even move as he heard the door opening and Mesut coming in. 

"I really screwed up today" He whined through the pillow. "I really did. Miro probably thinks I'm stupid and he's right. How am I ever gonna face him, never mind that my feelings are exposed, he probably wont even talk to me anymo-"

"I don't think you're stupid." 

Thomas stopped at the voice. It wasn't Mesut. He quickly sat up to find Miro looking back at him. 

"Thomas we need to talk."

He nodded as the man sat down next to him, "I'm sorry I told you that on the field, Bastian and I made a bet and I lost, in which I had to tell you that pickup line." He admitted.

To his surprise Miro laughed. "And well, the second part, that really was an accident." Thomas blushed remembering.

"So, you take it back?" Miro replied with a suggestive tone which sparkled Thomas' attention. 

Miro's eyes were locked on his. He'd always loved those blue eyes of his, so deep like the ocean. He could have stayed like this forever. Had he always been this close? He could feel Miro's breath on his face. His eyes closed as their lips met for a brief moment. Butterflies exploded out of Thomas' stomach, as the elder pulled away for a moment. 

"I--"

"Miro.." Thomas grabbed his arm stopping him from getting up. His heart was now filled with something entirely new. Something that had died the second he had told Miro that stupid pickup line. "Don't go." 

Miroslav looked back at him with a surprised look on his face. 

His heart was filled with hope. 

"Please, don't go." He nervously mumbled, trying to avoid another screw-up. "Please."

He sat down where he was, to Thomas' relief, who buried himself in his arms. They had hugged plenty of times before, when either of them scored a goal, Thomas lived for those little moments, but never like this. This felt different. 

"Aren't I a bit too old for you?" Miro asked, with a small voice.

Thomas giggled as he looked up  "Don't be ridiculous, that makes you really attractive and sexy--" He stopped at his words. He mentally cursed his inborn ability to speak without thinking what he way saying. 

"Really now? That's funny, it's the same way I see you." Miro gave a seductive look, which made Thomas blush a lot more. The elder leaned in to find his lips again, and this time they lasted longer, really enjoying each other. Thomas could die in his arms. 

The door opened and the pair turned to find Mesut with ice cream in both of his hands. He dropped the pots at their sight and awkwardly started talking as he pulled down to get them up

"Manu told me what happened so I brought ice cream... I don't think it'll be necessary anymore though!" He tried explaining. "I'll just.. I'll just.. Sami must be.. I'll just go find Sami." 

He rushed out of the room as Miro and Thomas smiled at each other, laughed and kissed again. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but the image seems fitting *tehehe*  
> I hope you like it :D


End file.
